


Stiles's Magic Circle ("Of the Woods" Fanart)

by ZionicBunny



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Magic Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionicBunny/pseuds/ZionicBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pictures I did for Dream_edge's amazing story "Of the Wood." These are my interpretations of Stiles's magic circle. The story is amazing and I highly recommend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles's Magic Circle ("Of the Woods" Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822106) by [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge). 
  * Inspired by [Of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822106) by [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge). 



 

This was my first circle. I wasn't sure how close to the original design I wanted to go, so in this one I replaced the star in a center with a tree, a mighty oak to be percise. I don't know if it was what the author envisioned, but I always pictured Stiles standing upon the symbol of a great and mighty oak, that is steadfast, strong, and reliable, much like Stiles is.  The star pattern in the back has been replaced with a enneagramn. The enneagramm was suggested in the one-shot spin-off called  "An exercise in the preserve" by alan713ch. The one-shot is awesome piece that will make you laugh, and go, 'only Stiles.' Continuing back to the drawing on the right side resides a symbol of the sun, and on the left the moon. On the top is my (sad) attempt of a solar eclipse, and the bottom a lunar eclipse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is my second circle. Once again I don't know if it was what the author envisioned. In this design I stayed closer to the original Card Captor Sakura magic circle design and kept most of the original centre layout. The star in the centre has been replaced by an oak tree.

Dream_edge I really hope that you don't mind that I drew these, and if you don't like them, or are in some way offended please let me know and I will take them down immediately. If you do like them, Whoot! 


End file.
